Ocean's Twelve
Ocean's Twelve is a 2004 American comedy heist film, the first sequel to 2001's Ocean's Eleven. Like its predecessor, which was a remake of the 1960 heist film Ocean's 11, the film was directed by Steven Soderbergh and used an ensemble cast. The film stars George Clooney, Brad Pitt, Matt Damon, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Andy García, Julia Roberts, Don Cheadle, and Bernie Mac. It was released in the United States on December 10, 2004. The film received mixed reviews from critics but was a financial success, grossing $363 million and becoming the tenth highest-grossing film of 2004. A third film, Ocean's Thirteen, was released on June 8, 2007, in the United States—thus forming The Ocean's Trilogy. Plot Terry Benedict locates all eleven members of Danny Ocean's gang, demanding they return the $160 million they stole from his casinos plus $38 million interest. Short by half, the group schemes to stage another heist in Europe to avoid problems with United States authorities. They are tipped off by an informant named Matsui about the location of the first stock certificate ever. After a complex series of schemes they find the document has already been stolen by "The Night Fox", another master thief. Europol Detective Isabel Lahiri is called in to investigate the theft and realizes that she gave Rusty the idea of how to solve a complication of the heist with a description of a similar burglary earlier during their relationship. Surprising the group at their accommodation, she warns them they cannot beat the Night Fox or his mentor, the mysterious master-thief "LeMarc", both of whom excel in practicing the "long-con". She has been hunting both for years. Danny and his gang discover the Night Fox is François Toulour, a wealthy baron who has a mansion on Lake Como. Toulour invites Danny to his mansion and reveals that he had hired Matsui to inform the gang about the certificate in order to arrange the meeting with Danny. Toulour is upset that LeMarc did not describe him as the best thief in the world, and challenges Danny to steal the Fabergé Imperial Coronation Egg. If Danny and his gang win, Toulour will pay off the debt to Benedict. Danny and his gang begin to plan an elaborate heist to swap the egg for a holographic recreation, but the engineer hired by the group accidentally tips off Lahiri to their presence, and she captures most of the gang on their first attempt. Linus comes up with a second plan involving Danny's wife, Tess, posing as a pregnant Julia Roberts in order to get close to the Egg and swap it. They are foiled by Lahiri and a coincidentally present Bruce Willis, and the rest of the group are captured. Lahiri is told that they are to be extradited to the United States. Linus is chosen first to be interrogated by the FBI agent assigned to collect them. It turns out that she is his mother, who organizes the release of the whole gang. She points out to Lahiri that Lahiri will face only retribution for forging a signature on a Europol form to obtain the necessary arrest warrants for Ocean's gang. Some time later, Danny and Tess return to Toulour's estate where he reveals his glee at their failure. Toulour claims to have stolen the egg at night using his agility and dancing skills to evade the heavy security. Toulour's celebration is short-lived when Danny reveals that his group stole the egg while it was in transit to the museum and Toulour realizes they were tipped off by LeMarc. A flashback reveals that Danny and Rusty had met LeMarc earlier when he revealed his confidence trick intended to humiliate Toulour, and at the same time, to restore to himself the Fabergé egg that he had stolen years ago and had returned following his wife's wishes. Toulour is forced to admit Danny won the bet and gives him the money for the debt. They pay back Benedict and promise not to perform any more heists in his casinos—even as Toulour himself is in the background spying on Benedict. Rusty takes Lahiri to a safe house that he claims has been lent to him by LeMarc. She is reunited with her father, who is revealed to be the man she has been pursuing for years: LeMarc. Cast * George Clooney as Danny Ocean * Bernie Mac as Frank Catton * Brad Pitt as Rusty Ryan * Matt Damon as Linus Caldwell * Elliott Gould as Reuben Tishkoff * Casey Affleck as Virgil Malloy * Scott Caan as Turk Malloy * Eddie Jemison as Livingston Dell * Don Cheadle as Basher Tarr * Shaobo Qin as The Amazing Yen * Carl Reiner as Saul Bloom * Julia Roberts as Tess Ocean * Catherine Zeta-Jones as Isabel Lahiri * Vincent Cassel as Baron François Toulour/The Night Fox * Andy García as Terry Benedict * Eddie Izzard as Roman Nagel * Jeroen Krabbé as Van der Woude * Cherry Jones as Molly Star/Mrs. Caldwell * Robbie Coltrane as Matsui Production Reception Soundtrack Gallery Trivia References External links * * * * Category:Films set in Rome Category:Films set in Sicily Category:Films set in the Netherlands Category:Films shot in Atlantic City, New Jersey Category:Films shot in Chicago Category:Films shot in Florida Category:Films shot in Italy Category:Films shot in Monaco Category:Films shot in Paris Category:Films shot in Rome Category:Films shot in the Las Vegas Valley Category:Films shot in Amsterdam Category:Films shot in the Netherlands Category:2004 films Category:Live-action films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Sequel films Category:Ocean's Eleven Category:Comedy films Category:Crime films Category:Theatrical films Category:Films Category:Jerry Weintraub Productions films Category:American films Category:Australian films Category:PG-13 rated films